Reviving a Wilted Rose
by Katelynness
Summary: It is said to be true that when two people marry it is a connection of bonding, ever so tightly yet gently inviting, which brings that start of a new life, a new chapter, and a new family. Ciel Phantomhive has died, and it is time to find Lady Midford a new suitor.
It is said to be true that when two people marry it is a connection of bonding, ever so tightly yet gently inviting, which brings that start of a new life, a new chapter, and a new family. That is what society dictates and that is precisely how it is to be, whether either party of the convergence agrees to it or not. That is how Lady Frances Midford seemed to feel about the whole of it, so when the death of Ciel Phantomhive was notified to her in the post that sweltering August afternoon, there was little of that saying left to charm the spirits of herself.

The same can be said for her dearest daughter, Elizabeth, who was promised to be wed to him. The house went dim. The sunlight of the late summer did nothing to brighten a single inch of the large estate. The practically widowed girl's golden hair, which usually amiably shined in its golden allure, lost its radiance. Her eyes, which normally shine like grass in morning dew, lost their light. Her embodiment went from a welcoming summer morning to a stale winter's snowstorm. Her entire world was about making her life fit into Ciel's flawlessly. She had worked on all possible skills the wife of a nobleman should have. She saved him from horrid monsters, tried her best to make Ciel's life a bit brighter. Now he goes and takes all the light from hers. It didn't seem fair, no, none of it was fair.

"Lizzy, my darling, we Midfords must be strong. Our people are not suited for crying-" The marchioness began to say as she gently brushed her daughter's hair.

"-Please leave me alone. I wish to speak to no one except Ciel, and please call me Elizabeth."

"He was not your husband. You do not have to mourn for more than four weeks. You can wear colors again before you know it. You love picking out pretty dresses to wear, yes?"

"Not anymore. There is no one to wear them for anymore!" Elizabeth hastily stood up and gestured to the door, refusing to look up at her mother. Her mouth was contorted, her cheeks red and dripping with tears. "Get out! And stop making me feel weak for crying."

The Lady Midford only stood up, gently grabbed her daughter's arm, and quietly stepped out, the only audible sound being her heels hitting the floor with each carefully placed step.

That was just how the days were. She would never forgive herself for letting Ciel do that to himself. In laced ribbon patterns, hour by hour, day by day, week by week, and month by month. Elizabeth would never get over what happened. She dragged herself around her lessons, errands, and events, horribly hollow and forever yearning to see that sweet boy again.

This would take her to a late January meeting, the day after her fifteenth birthday. Her eyes gaining some life and alertness, she was announced and seated beside her father, Alexis Leon Midford, as well as her mother. They sat at a large table in a drawing room downstairs. Apparently there were visitors to be expected. It couldn't be another condolence visit- everyone in the country had already stopped by.

"Elizabeth, you know that there are no male relatives who can replace what Ciel was to you," her father attempted to begin.

"No one will ever replace him." She looked at the two of them beside her. "No one can have such a presence in my life as he did." Elizabeth remained tearless, not because she was stronger, but because she simply had run out of tears to cry.

As soon as she could complete her thought, the expected party of guests arrived, causing a loud knocking and announcement, and call of the family to the door to greet them. Elizabeth glanced around the front room, and saw a man of older age, accompanied by a boy. He looked a bit older than she was, with even lighter blonde hair on his head than she had.

He surely should have been an angel; he was here to make the world whole and good again. The mid afternoon sun shone its beams to further illume his blue eyes. He was here to save her. He was here to fix everything. And it wasn't until she had to formally introduce herself that everything snapped back to earth.

"Lady Midford, it is such an honor to meet you," the boy said, his smile sparkling and his hand reaching out.

Elizabeth almost forgot what his name was but fished from her jumbled thoughts of overheard banter to choke out the correct title. She let him take her hand and announced, "The honor is mine, Lord Trancy."

"We have much to discuss," The elder of the two guests announced, looking a bit hasty to begin the meeting.

The Midfords nodded politely in agreement. "Yes sir, Lord Trancy, but of course."

The group assembled in the drawing room, the one family facing the other.

"So it is to my understanding that the Lady Miss Elizabeth Midford is without a suitor, as well as without prospects of a male relative close in age. I do hope, Lord Midford, that you do remember the discussion we had last month."

Elizabeth gazed around the room and did anything- _anything_ except look at the older guest speaking. She knew exactly what was going on, and there was nothing in her loose collection of abilities she could use to stop this meeting

It seemed the Alois Trancy boy had felt the same way. He looked unafflicted but also uninterested- an easy facade to make when plans are being made about your life without your consent.

She was snapped away from the clouds when her mother spoke directly to her. "My sweet, we wanted the two of you to be able to meet today. Why don't you show the Lord Trancy around the house, to the south drawing room?"

Elizabeth quietly nodded and stood up, though moving upwards like that did nothing to calm her throbbing, elevated head's feeling. "Certainly." She took Alois's arm when it was offered to her and showed him to the southern wing of the house.

"Right this way, my Lord."


End file.
